Rolling Boys
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Pasaba una vida, y caían. Pasaba otra, y volvían a caer. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se cruzaban, sin importar el escenario y los sentimientos propios. Rodaban y descendían hacia el otro, hacia los brazos bien conocidos y deseados del otro. No había manera de imaginarlo diferente. LEER ACLARACIONES
1. Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** ___El manga de Neon Genesis Evangelion fue creado por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. El anime le pertenece a Gainax y a Hideaki Anno  
_

**Advertencias: **_se dirán conforme al drabble que se maneje_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Básicamente se usarán cuatro arcos "de mundos": el del Anime, el del Manga, el de Evangelion 3.0, y los AU  
_

_-Los drabbles pueden contener spoilers de cualquiera de esos arcos_

_-Las historias no estarán relacionadas entre sí, aunque aparantemente puede ser lo contrario si aceptan la teoría de "Los mundos enlazados" _

_-Cada drabble tendrá sus respectivas advertencias y la realidad a la que corresponde. Se colocará al inicio  
_

_-En base a los arcos, las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar _

_Hola, mucho gusto. Es la primera vez que subo algo a esta sección, así que pediré clemencia de antemano xDD. Todo surgió a partir de que vi Evangelion 3.0 y mi disparador de depresión se fue a lo infinito. Así que, después de años -que vi originalmente el anime y el manga-, vengo a hacer un pequeño homenaje a esta pareja que me causa tantas contradicciones_

_No es nada ostentoso ni complicado. Rayaré en lo simple, lo advierto. Sólo espero que les agraden y pasen un buen rato leyendo mis frustraciones mal enfocadas_

_Gracias_

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"Rolling Boys"_  
**

* * *

**_Mundo: _**_Anime_**_  
_**

**_Advertencias: _**_ligero lime_

* * *

**#01 - Moonlight**

* * *

Sonrió gratamente

Exhaló despacio. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo emitir algo parecido a un escalofrío cuando observó la vista

Abajo, en aquella cuna que parecía formar la tierra, estaban las instalaciones de Nerv y la ciudad, bajo el cielo nocturno y la luz de la luna

Todo lucía tan pacífico, quieto, tan muerto como quien espera lo peor en cualquier segundo y que espera alzarse con su última gota de desesperación

Los Lilim eran una raza extraña, siempre tan llenos de incontrolables emociones y de pensamientos fugaces que buscaban justificar su sentido de supervivencia; con acciones que combinaban miles de variantes mal diseñadas y desembocaban en consecuencias que terminaban por ahogarlos

No los entendía. Tampoco esperaba hacerlo

Sólo tenía curiosidad, eso no representaba nada en particular

No hacía falta decir que eran muy diferentes, con propósitos que no podían comprenderse entre sí… no ante la inminente destrucción que debía sufrir alguno de los dos

Los Lilim no eran capaces de vivir si existían los Adam. Los Adam no eran capaces de vivir si existían los Lilim

Así era. No lo cuestionaba

…

Pero eso no era impedimento para querer observarlos, sobre todo cuando gozaba de la oportunidad de hacerlo desde tan corta distancia

Las instalaciones de Nerv, la ciudad; el cielo nocturno, la luz de la luna que iluminaba los frágiles edificios eran fascinantes, aunque no tanto como aquel que su mente lo guió a recordar

Shinji Ikari era interesante

Lo era en la medida en que su corazón agobiado lo llevaba a los dementes extremos de la razón

Se trataba de un ser atormentado, frágil, indeciso y miserable; alguien que siempre estaba atado a acciones que odiaba, pero que no tenía la fuerza para rechazar; un Lilim que se perdía en sí mismo, ante un vacío brutal que adoptaba con lugar de refugio

Y dentro de ello, aun así, existía espacio para su egoísta forma de felicidad

Fue obvio en el instante que se encontraron en el lago artificial con vista al atardecer, en los momentos siguientes y en las palabras ingenuas que expresaban inocente inseguridad

Shinji Ikari era interesante

Shinji Ikari era digno de ser amado

Como hijo de Adam, su propósito no abarcaba conocer a la raza contraria, ni tenerles piedad o desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento deformado

No era natural por el ciclo que estaban destinados a enfrentar

Y sin embargo, amaba a ese chico de ojos azules y sonrisa tímida

Lo hacía al grado de cederle la oportunidad de sobrevivir

Lo hacía en tanto pudiera seguir viviendo con la carga de su atormentada existencia

…

Todavía recargado en el marco de la ventana, desvió la mirada y la posó en Shinji

Yacía a su lado dormido, tranquilo a pesar del frío que seguramente sentía por su desnudez y del razonable dolor de sus músculos por la actividad previa

Lo amaba, y por eso dejaría que continuara el curso planeado

…

Acarició su mejilla, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa inconsciente

Qué hermoso era bajo la luz de la luna


	2. Doll

.

* * *

_**Mundo: **Universo Alterno  
_

_**Advertencias: **Personajes OC -quizá-_

* * *

**#02 - Doll**

* * *

Solía preguntarse si no se parecía a un juguete

Sí, a uno de esos artefactos utilizados por las mentes infantiles para su diversión personal; aquellos que podían protagonizar aventuras, viajes, cada mundo posible que imaginara el dueño, ansioso por compartir tiempo con la lustrosa adquisición

Sin embargo, más que un juguete, se sentía como una muñeca

Una muy tonta y sin decisión, sin remedio para dejar de actuar dramas tontos

Se imaginaba usando vestidos, zapatillas, con una eterna sonrisa que "vivía de buen modo" lo que el escenario marcaba

Tal vez esa era la diferencia esencial: que no tenía más amo que él mismo, y sin importar ello, involuntariamente tramaba historias en que quedaba como un total idiota, sin voluntad y sin escapatoria

Aquel fue el pensamiento fulminante que se le cruzó cuando soltó las palabras de improviso, con desesperación por la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro

Es que ahí estaba él, Kaworu Nagisa, el chico más perfecto que alguna vez hubiese conocido quieto, tranquilo, aunque sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesarle

Ese "_me gustas_" que le dijo de la nada tuvo un efecto devastador, lo sabía, no era necesario dudarlo cuando un tipo como él, normal y aburrido y un perfecto "Don Nadie" lo decía de manera tan patética

No sólo era una muñeca: era una que se comportaba como bufón ante el príncipe montado en su caballo blanco

Porque eso era Kaworu, un príncipe, un caballero, un noble, el inmaculado chico de excelentes calificaciones, talentoso en los deportes, extraordinario en el piano y amado por todos; el amable, solidario, bondadoso y seguidor de la honestidad

Las chicas de la escuela lo pretendían. Los chicos, antes que envidiarlo, lo reconocían como un buen amigo. Los profesores le tenían absoluta confianza, y el mundo entero lo apreciaba

¿Y él qué? ¿En verdad esperó que su improvisada y lamentable confesión tuviese un impacto no catastrófico? En serio, estaría bien que escribiera personalmente en su frente con marcador permanente "_Shinji Ikari es el perdedor más grande de la historia_"

Siempre vivía en un guión que no podía controlar

Parecía empeñado en seguir haciéndole de bufón con la esperanza de que el príncipe le regalase una sonrisa, aunque fuera de burla

Exacto, eso era lo único que alguien como él podía aspirar

…

…

El sonido de sus respiraciones hizo eco por algunos minutos

…

Ojala empezara a reírse: al menos así sabría que su trabajo de entretenimiento había tenido éxito

Era mejor que no lo tomara en serio a ser rechazado con esa sonrisa amable que le rompería el corazón, demostrando lo que ya sabía

_Que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo_

-Shinji – oh, no -¿Sabes? Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero… yo también

Levantó la mirada, cruzándose con esas pupilas carmesí

-Siempre he pensado que nací para conocerte

Y enseguida, vino un abrazo y un beso en los labios que le supo como lo más irreal

_El mejor premio que podría recibir_

Correspondió de inmediato: no tenía valor para negarse algo así

…

La relación implícita se estableció por acuerdo mutuo

Ahora, prometía hacerlo sonreír de otro modo


	3. Passion

.

* * *

_**Mundo: **Manga  
_

_**Advertencias: **Lime  
_

* * *

**#03 - Passion  
**

* * *

Había cosas que se descubrían por accidente; otras, el trabajo arduo las presentaba; unas cuantas, a pesar de ignorarlas adrede, llegaban

Y quizá las más trágicas, insistían en quedarse de frente, gritando que existían sin ser nunca conocidas

En realidad no sabía en qué categoría estaba lo suyo, pero una combinación de todas bien podría ser una opción, _la más viable_ por la mezcla perfecta y confusa de emociones que corrían de extremo a extremo

Pasó en menos de 10 minutos de la molestia al miedo, de la emoción a la timidez, del completo odio al cariño deformado

Eso lo irritaba. Lo hacía demasiado

Nunca sabía definirse cuando se trataba de Kaworu Nagisa y su inocencia insolente, su cinismo sincero y la seguridad perturbadora que lo colocaba como un objeto de su observación

Era como ser la mariposa a la que un niño curioso, de alma limpia, le arrancaba las alas de a poco

Nagisa se las destrozaba de innumerables formas… _pero aquello_

Mierda

-¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó sonriente, acariciando su torso desnudo despacio, con insistente finura e irónica agresión

No respondió. No quería cuando resultaría humillado ante ese chico de ojos carmesí que lo destrozaba con tanta precisión

Sí, no dijo nada, _aunque no era como si hubiese sido necesario_: la respuesta llegó cuando lo forzó a mirarlo y hundió la lengua en su boca, guiando a la propia en aquel tacto húmedo que le privó del aliento

El roce constante de sus miembros despiertos, las pieles conociendo a la contraria, los suspiros que resonaban en el lugar armaban y desarmaba todo lo que su mente pudiese sugerir

A final de cuentas, a pesar de las voluntades y los reclamos que se atrevía a imaginar, sólo quedaba Kaworu y su pasión: esa maldita pasión que sustituía su desdén habitual por algo que no podía descifrar

Se entregó, entonces, a todo lo que le daba y decía, lo que demandaba y brindaba, a esa sonrisa dulce y desvergonzada que le arrancaba las alas que, por convicción propia, le dejaba al alcance

… y aún si no lo hiciera, él las atraparía y devoraría sin la mínima consideración, como lo hizo cuando se conocieron en esa parte desolada de la ciudad y lo descubrió tocando el piano

Quizá se sentía como aquel gato al que le rompió el cuello

-Shinji – se separó un mínimo de ese beso profundo, colocando su cadera en posición para dejar su entrada a disposición – Hay algo… que he querido preguntarte

Sabía a qué se refería… a pesar de que inútilmente fingió desconocimiento

Esa pasión siempre lo doblegaba. Era un hecho que no le pasaba de a desapercibido al chico de cabello blancuzco plateado que ya volvía a atacar su cuello

-Shinji –repitió estrechando su trasero. Fue inevitable emitir un gemido de puro placer – Quiero saber si… si tú… ¿me amas?

Sí, justo como a la mariposa sin alas o al gato muerto pudriéndose en la nada, Kaworu provocaba esa combinación de extremos

Lo odiaba

Lo quería lejos… y a la vez, lo deseaba y lo quería como a nadie más en el mundo entero

Maldita pesadilla

-Sí… - respondió con sinceridad, puesto que no debía pensar en los dilemas en ese momento

Él no lo dejó con lo que le siguió

…

Y estaba bien

Por ahora y para siempre estaba bien así


	4. One Reason

.

* * *

_**Mundo:** Eva 3.0_

_**Advertencias**: Spoilers_

* * *

**#04 - One Reason  
**

* * *

En verdad no haría una cosa como pasar aquello por alto

No, sería un verdadero desperdicio hacerlo

_La imagen de Shinji Ikari apenas sonriéndole con timidez era adorable_

-Bueno, eso es todo – no lo miró, sólo continuó observando las teclas con absoluta atención –Ya sé que no es mucho ni es sorprendente…

-Algo así no es necesario – se sentó a su lado –Vas a tu ritmo, y eso es lo único que necesitas

Los pacíficos días tocando juntos el piano eran… agradables. Mucho. Ese diálogo suyo expresado en tonos tan variados era divertido y algo que, a pesar de las circunstancias, le alegraba que continuara

Le agradaba en demasía seguir apreciando a ese niño tan de cerca con sus frases y dudas, sus movimientos y gestos

_Era como si sólo estuviera para él_

-Quisiera saber más – oprimió una tecla al azar – Sería bueno que pudiese mejorar más rápido

-Entonces sigue practicando – sonrió. Era inevitable no hacerlo con él – Cuando suene bien para ti, significará que ya lo controlas

_Controlar_

…

Shinji no era el único que ansiaba mejorar y dominar una situación que parecía escurrírsele siempre entre las manos

Los EVAS, NERV, SEELE… él mismo aún era incapaz de establecer todas las variantes y presentar el hermoso escenario que cumpliría su único objetivo

_La razón por la cual daba su corazón una y otra vez_

Un plan maestro casi imposible de ejecutar, como si estuviera vacilando entre la insanidad y la razón, en un mundo de las retorcidas maravillas de los Lilim

Tenía que repetir, esa era su única opción

Repetir cada situación, cada encuentro, cada palabra y cada extraña sensación en que su pecho se motivaba más allá de lo coherente

Tal y como lo sentía al ver a Shinji con esa curvatura de labios tímida y ligera digna de alguien que intentaba abrirse y entablar una conversación

Probablemente aquella era la única cosa que disparaba un objetivo ambicioso, al grado de que se pintaba como irrelevante lo que pudiese pasarle; sin valer nada la cuestión de conocer ya ese final en que erraba la coherencia de él y la propia

Era casi como rogar por venganza

-Kaworu – finalmente volteó – Gracias por esto

-No estoy haciendo nada – tocó una escala sencilla para romper el silencio de su mente – Es algo que tú mismo haces

Casi quería, ante cada fracaso que no lo dejaba respirar, que el universo y los entrelazados sintiera igual,_ que se hundiera igual_

Si tan sólo pudieran sangrar como él, como Shinji y esas lágrimas que una y otra vez no podía evitar que derramara

…

Sin embargo, estaba bien. Nada era en vano. Era convicción propia asumir la carga y volverse ese hombre muerto en un mundo de bizarras maravillas

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde arriba? – le observó con tranquilidad –También servirá de repaso

-De acuerdo

Daba su corazón por una razón:

_El tercer elegido tenía que encontrar su felicidad_

Y por eso podía continuar repitiendo, practicando, mejorando cada instancia que se sentía como veneno

No importaba

Era la única opción que deseaba


	5. Sign

.

* * *

_**Mundo: **Anime  
_

_**Advertencias: **Ninguna -creo-  
_

* * *

**#05 - Sign  
**

* * *

Si algo sabía, era que no podía hacer nada por el mundo en que vivía

_No era capaz de ser un apoyo para Asuka_

_No lograba que Ayanami dejara de ser sólo la muñeca que obedecía órdenes_

_No podía hacer que Misato dejara de lamentarse por lo sucedido con Kaji_

_No formó ningún lazo con su padre_

_No tenía manera de escapar del EVA_

_No encontraba la manera de apartarse de todo y ceder ante el abismo que le imploraba desaparecer_

Era un inútil. Un niño débil. Un sujeto que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, y menos cambiar la realidad que no terminaba de adquirir sentido

Quizá era la señal de que debía rendirse, de que ninguna de sus infantiles y efímeras esperanzas cabían en el mundo de los EVAS y los Ángeles. No en esa guerra, y no al ser el piloto que repetidamente estaba a punto de volverse demente por la salvación que todos exigían

Quizá era la señal de que era mejor darle muerte a su razón y terminar de convertirse en lo que el mundo decía necesitar

No había lugar para Shinji Ikari, sólo para el Tercer Elegido

_"Lloró_

_Derramó una a una las lágrimas que demostraban una vez más lo patético de su convicción_

_No quería hacerlo. No quería que todo acabara así"_

En efecto, hubo una señal, pero que tuvo un propósito distinto al que pensó

Su_ sonrisa_. Esa sonrisa de Kaworu le demostró que alguien podía amarlo aún con todo lo insignificante de su ser

Kaworu llegó de la nada. Llegó con sus pupilas rojizas, su tranquila voz y su cabello plateado

Llegó con su amistad, su curiosidad y las palabras complicadas que detonaban reflexión que nunca alcanzó a comprender

Arribó con sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias y los toques que cambiaron el significado del placer

Todo fue una señal. Kaworu en sí lo fue

Apareció justo en el momento para sostener el mundo que lo aplastó hasta el delirio

Se quedó a su lado diciendo la frase que siempre deseó hacer propia

_Amor_

Le dio el amor que ansiaba tener y devolver en la misma medida

_"Ahogó un grito. Tragó saliva. No paraba el dolor que le estrujaba el corazón y lo desangraba por dentro_

_No quería que terminara así_

_-Gracias, Shinji. Me alegra haberte conocido_

_No, por favor"_

La revelación de que era el último ángel vino con otro tipo de augurio, uno que lo rebasó e incluyó en ese universo que le gritaba en el cerebro la verdad del Tercer Elegido y no de Shinji Ikari

No del niño que ingenuamente sólo quería el amor de Kaworu Nagisa y un sitio en el que estar por siempre a su lado

_"Gimió tragando su impotencia y cerrando el puño_

_Cerrando para siempre el puño"_

Y esa fue su señal. _La última_

_Que por fin podía desaparecer_


	6. New World

.

* * *

_**Mundo:** AU  
_

_**Advertencias**: personajes OC -no lo sé-  
_

* * *

**#06 - New World  
**

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la constante impresión de que aquello sería un patrón continuo por el resto de su vida: los nuevos edificios, los nuevos compañeros, la obligada presentación y los murmullos de expectación

Sí, por supuesto que ya lo conocía por haber cambiado de escuela 6 veces en apenas 3 años, sin embargo, eso no era precisamente lo que le provocó la repentina sensación de_ deja vu_ que le comprimió el pecho

Y sin temor a equivocarse, ya era consciente del causante

-Muy bien –anunció la profesora –Quiero que todos sean amables con Nagisa

Era por… ese chico, el de ojos azules y cabello castaño ubicado a un lado de la ventana

Desde que entró al aula y cruzó casualmente la mirada con él, _sintió algo_. Lo sofocaba, dándole esa extraña sensación de repetición

_¿Se habían visto antes?_

-Muy bien, ocupa tu lugar – echó un vistazo por el sitio – Atrás de Ikari estará bien – y antes de que el susodicho levantara la mano para indicarle quien era, ya estaba avanzando hacia aquel que no dejaba de observarlo con pupilas desconcertadas

Se detuvo un momento a su lado, sólo un poco…

_Sí… quizá de antes… pero no… no…_

Y probablemente hubiera continuado con la reflexión de no ser por el agresivo rojo que surcó el rostro ajeno, sumando ese azul oscuro que rogaba desviarse sin éxito

Sonrió con tranquilidad, fue inevitable

_Era… precioso_

Se apresuró a tomar asiento justo atrás, ya que ante la falta de reproche, significaba que tal joven era Ikari

_Ikari… Ikari, ¿qué?_

De algún modo, junto a la fascinación, se estaba dando espacio un tipo de… sentimiento

_Desolación, ¿por qué?_

Fue afortunado que la profesora llenara el eco con su voz, ya que así el quedo tono que susurraba en su mente no lo perturbó más tiempo

Ese no era el problema, a final de cuentas

_Desaparece y deja de lastimarlo_

¿Eh? ¿Lastimar?

La espalda frente a él pareció… tan familiar… con su estatura, su talle, y ese cabello corto que…

_Deja de lastimarlo_

Hizo… ¿hizo algo antes…? ¿Significaba que sí lo conocía?

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención

A Ikari se le había caído el lápiz

-¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! – dijo en tono bajo, nervioso. Casi lo sentía temblar -¡Ahora lo recojo!

Volvió a sonreír

Si lo conocía desde antes… si alguna vez lo lastimó, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? No imaginaba en ningún sentido dañar a alguien como él

Pero no recordaba nada, a pesar de la sensación de estar repitiendo un nuevo ciclo

_En realidad, era que no quería rememorar_

¿Eh?

-No hay problema – se inclinó – Yo lo levanto

Justo al tocar el lápiz, la mano del otro también hizo contacto

…

Volvieron a mirarse

No era… la primera vez que el rojo y el azul se cruzaban, menos lo que estaba surgiendo con una acción tan simple

_Se encontraron antes y seguían compartiendo algo que existía aún_

…

Cedió la madera a Ikari, quien rápidamente regresó a su posición temblando ligeramente

…

¿Qué estaba haciendo, tratando de verificar una emoción que bien podía ser casualidad? No tenía nada que ver, era simple coincidencia. Eso, los fragmentos aislados y la tristeza de un dolor que no brindaba sentido

Aquella era una nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros y nuevos recuerdos que formar

Era un nuevo mundo que podía disfrutar al lado de Ikari


	7. Mask

.

* * *

_**Mundo:** Manga  
_

_**Advertencias**: personajes OC -creo-  
_

* * *

**#07 - Mask**

* * *

El comportamiento de los humanos parecía estar lleno de contradicciones…

Decían lo que no querían decir

Querían escapar, pero se quedaban

Deseaban amar a los demás y terminaban lastimándolos

Estaba en su naturaleza puesto que, de un modo u otro, funcionaba en su propósito de sobrevivencia

No lo entendía, sin embargo, convertía a los Lilim en una especie interesante de observar

Le gustaba especialmente cuando mentían

Quizá representaba una de las contradicciones que mayor variedad de resultados brindaba, porque ocultar lo que se denominaba "verdad" tocaba imaginarios variables y demasiado abstracto para ser asumido equitativamente

Mentir tenía distintas funciones, pero un resultado que, siguiendo el invisible rastro que se quedaba al final, era la confrontación y el cambio de pensamiento

Si algo permanecía, otra cosa se deformaba y adoptaba un nuevo gesto

Requería sólo de una justificación para que su grado de "realidad" pasara a segundo plano

Mentira: Kaworu Nagisa nunca le ocultaba sus sinceras inquietudes a Shinji Ikari

Verdad: Kaworu Nagisa se reservaba fragmentos esenciales

Como el que era doloroso sentir el desprecio del tercer elegido, de su calculada percepción para terminar "casualmente" en el mismo camino. Como el que deseaba saber qué se sentiría si esa emoción cálida y viscosa revolviendo el estómago fuese correspondida por el dueño de los ojos azules, o como que deseaba que la unión de sus labios aparte de ayudarlo con su hiperventilación fuera más frecuente

Mentira: Kaworu Nagisa le privaba a Shinji Ikari lo que merecía saber –quisiera o no-

Verdad: Kaworu Nagisa seguía el protocolo de usar una máscara

Una que no formó adrede, sino que se creó a partir de la velocidad con que el castaño parecía intimidarse con su presencia y con el desenvolvimiento de sensaciones que no buscó poseer

Usar un antifaz era una manera menos egoísta de evadir la honestidad, según había visto… y también, la que ocasionaba mayor dolor al que la cargaba

El ejemplo vivo era el mismo chico, con su fragilidad que apenas se transformaba en coraje al querer ser un poco menos vulnerable de lo que era

Se trata de la misma evasión cuando abordaba su boca en algún pasillo solitario y se alejaba, asustado de saber que lo disfrutó y de que hubiera continuado de no ser por ese impulso

Él mismo la usaba al sonreír cuando lo dejaba huir, conociendo la velocidad precisa para alcanzarlo y aun así absteniéndose

La exacta curvatura a la que acudía al ser rechazado, evitando la mueca de molestia y dolor que, se suponía, él no era capaz de formar…

Mentira: Kaworu Nagisa gozaba de las ventajas de una máscara

Verdad: Kaworu Nagisa pensaba que los Lilim estarían mejor sin ella, y a la vez, no se encontrarían ubicados en el pedazo de universo faltándoles

Shinji y él estaban atrapados en eso

El mundo tenía reglas que se forjaban por el bien colectivo, y esa era otra máscara que de la que nunca se desharía

Ni siquiera por él, ni por nadie…

… no sabía qué hacer con eso…


	8. Last Effect

_**Notas:** y con esto terminamos, ¡gracias por leer! n.n_~

* * *

_**Mundo:** Eva 3.0  
_

_**Advertencias**: Spoilers  
_

* * *

**#08 - Last Effect  
**

* * *

Tocó una escala. Un acompañamiento. Un juego de corcheas y la reproducción exacta de la ascendente en F#

Sería pretensioso afirmarlo, pero había mejorado en el piano… al menos en el imaginario con el que solía practicar en su habitación, en aquella de paredes blancas y mármol rojo que acentuaba la cama, el único mueble del lugar después de que el banquillo desapareciera

Eso parecía golpearlo en la cara, como si fuera un propósito de penitencia por los pasados 14 años

Recargó con mayor presión las teclas inexistentes, sólo escuchando la música grabada en su mente con nitidez

Sí, debía hacer lo posible para mejora y hacer una buena interpretación junto a Kaworu

Ese Quatre Mains merecía ejecutarse con toda la perfección al alcance

_"No hagas nada"_

_"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"_

_"No pilotees el EVA, por favor"_

_"Pilotea el EVA"_

_"No lo sé_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, permitiendo que la tonada desapareciera en un eco que nunca lo había recibido

Nada haría que esas incontables frases se detuviera, ni siquiera la música y menos un instrumento que no existía ahí, en ese sitio

El efecto adormecedor fallaba con rapidez, aunque tratara de pensar lo contrario

En serio, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Se recostó en la cama y ocultó el rostro en la almohada con nula fuerza, deseando ahogarse con un respirar que bien podría dejar de reproducir

Eso y cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que repetir una y otra vez aquellas palabras

Todos cambiaron, y fue por algo que él hizo

Todo el mundo cambió

El tiempo cambió

_Mierda, ¿qué pasó?_

Era inútil cuestionarlo cuando sabía que nadie le daría respuestas, y más aún: que ninguno era más su amigo

No tenía a nadie. No podía confiar en nadie. No le importaba a nadie

Ya no había efecto. La música imaginaría no estaba cumpliendo su trabajo

"_No hagas nada_", ¿por qué?

_"No tiene que ver contigo"_, ¿por qué?

"_No pilotees el EVA, por favo_r", ¿no se suponía que eso debía hacer?

"_Pilotea el EVA_", ¿otra vez?

"_No lo sé_", ¡¿por qué no lo sabía?!

Lo mejor sería no sentir nada. No pensar en nada en vez de buscar escape donde no se lo brindarían

Pero… Kaworu

… si no podía consigo mismo, lo más seguro era que él si

…

Estar a su lado era… y también cuando le hablaba, o lo miraba… sólo él… ellos dos en ese pedazo de mundo junto al piano, abierto al cielo estrellado y el suelo blanco que brillaba

Sí, Kaworu… él era el único que estaba ahí… el que logró, aunque fuera por un momento, que las oraciones dejaran de sonar y se quedaran las suyas

_"Vamos a hablar"_

_"Si quieres vivir, tienes que intentar cosas nuevas"_

_"Juntos somos muy buenos"_

_"En verdad nací para conocerte"_

Lo sintió entonces de repente…

Un viejo efecto que creyó olvidado

_El de sentirse feliz_

…

…

Se levantó y salió del cuarto, de la instalación donde no tenía a nadie

A paso rápido, casi por inercia, se dirigió hacia el piano, hacia Kaworu

_Sentirse feliz_… ese era el último efecto que se permitiría confiar a ese chico ciegamente

Y luego de eso… luego de eso…

-Hoy llegaste temprano, Shinji –sonrió -¿Cómo estás?

No sabía… pero no tenía que pensarlo en ese momento


End file.
